Five and a half hours
by SRFallen
Summary: What really happened after The Doctor returned to Rose after talking with his girl in the fireplace? Could Rose accept that he'd left her and forgive and forget?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) This my first EVER story/ one shot I've uploaded, maybe there will be more I don't really know...**

**Anyway, after watching TGitF I really thought that they would address the fact that The Doctor left Rose, but no not even a mention! Here is a small interpretation of what may have happened, please tell me of you liked it...kind of nervous...anyway, enjoy :)**

Five and a half hours.

Five and a half hours I had waited for him to return! Not knowing if he ever would! Yet after all this time he comes prancing back, as if nothing had happened! He hadn't just abandoned me for some french courtesan, a woman he'd only known for minutes and was already getting well acquainted with the taste of her tongue!

I'd waited in the TARDIS, this past hour, hidden in my room with the door locked, I wasn't in the right mind to talk to him even if he had just come back from the impossible. The man I...the man I l-

"Rose!" he called, worry tinged the tone of his voice, or maybe that was wishful thinking on my half.  
"Rose? What's the matter? Are you okay?", how could he think I was feeling anything other than betrayal? Yeah, maybe we hadn't been an official couple, but I'd thought deep down, deep deep down in his lonely soul, he felt something for me.  
"Rose? Why won't you talk to me?".The Doctor - hand on the door handle and head rested against the wooden frame - closed his eyes, he knew that what he had done was wrong, but he had to save Reinette. There was a fixed space in time! If he hadn't have stepped in who knows what could have happened?! Easy answer...he did. Only him, Rose wouldn't and couldn't understand. With his superior Time Lord senses he could hear her, his Rose, shuffling on top of the quilts, slow quiet sobs rocking her body making her breathing harsh.

"Rose, please", he couldn't bear to lose her, this one girl who had been brave enough to come with him, a total stranger, to travel through all of time and space. He couldn't lose everything again, he didn't know what he would do, because that's what she was, his everything. Finally, it had gotten too much, he had wondered when the day would come that she would leave him. This was it, he would soon be alone again, he'd have pushed away the one person he had genuinely cared about in a long long time.

"Maybe", whispered a voice, "Maybe you should wait five and a half hours" Rose couldn't hold back the sob as her voice cracked, barely finishing her sentence. Due to all the crying she believed her eyes had become devoid of tears, nothing else left. Her heart empty and her mind numb.  
"Maybe, you should have to feel the same pain as I did and do. Maybe, just maybe, then you'd be able to see how much it hurts to be abandoned!" With every sentence she felt her body building up, shaking, she curved her hands into fists pressing hard to create small, red nail prints into her palms. Her anger had been locked up inside; there had been no time for it when the one man she had ever loved had willingly took himself from her side for wait they both thought would be permanently. Now, she would show The Doctor what it truly meant to be The Big Bad Wolf!

Falling against the opposite side of the corridor, Rose had stormed out of her bedroom, taking The Doctor by surprise and knocking him off of balance.  
"Rose, I-"  
"No!" She had had enough with his apologies, enough with him and the pain he constantly put her through, whether it be intentional or not. He knew how she felt about him, marginally knew her feelings towards him and yet he continued to flirt back, but never 'made a move' pushed it that bit farther, always keeping her hanging on the edge. This time, she wasn't going to forgive and forget so easily and fall back in to routine as if nothing had happened, like the past, however many times!

"You listen to me Doctor!." Silenced by the glow of rage in her eyes The Doctor obeyed and stood there, taking all he deserved.

"I waited five and a half hours for you! That could have been five and a half days, weeks, months! But you didn't think of that did you? NO! You thought about your precious Reinette, the ever prettier, more noble blonde, who am I to judge, o fcourse you picked her over me! You picked the courtesan over the one person who's been there for you all this time!

"Look Rose, I-", he struggled, at least let him defend his case, tell here it wasn't what she thought. Reinette was only another woman to him, just another who had unfortunately fallen in love with him, though he had no intent upon returning those feelings to anyone other than Rose.

"I told you no! This is my time to talk, I won't be the little lost pup anymore! You left me Doctor! You left me to starve and you don't even seem to care, or did it just never cross your Time Lord mind!?" Tears that she thought she had already used up started falling down her cheeks, clouding her vision of the man that stood in front of her. This beautiful man that she loved with all her heart, the man she couldn't think of living without, the man who had left her.

"How could you?" She said in between waves of misery hit her.  
Reaching out for her, The Doctor ran his finger over her cheek to catch some of the remaining tears and wiped them away. "Rose, I-", the sorrow in his eyes, he'd left the barriers down and now she could see in to the pit of pain that he kept locked away from sight. She had made him look like that, so lost, so alone.

"Please, don't touch me" She managed in between sobs. Pushing him away was the hardest thing she had ever done, even more painful than watching him burst through the window on a white horse, the prince of to save his princess.

No not more painful than that. But close.

Walking down the long corridor into the TARDIS's control room, Rose took one final glance behind her. Sure enough he had followed her. Leaning against the control panel he let one tear fall silently down his cheek, resisting every urge to try and stop his precious girl from leaving, but it was her choice. It always had to be her choice.  
Just as he was getting hopeful that maybe she could forgive him, he heard her voice, devoid of emotion, whisper "Maybe, you should wait five and a half hours..."  
With that he watched as the woman he loved left him, broken in two.

Five and a half hours she had said, five and a half hours he would wait...maybe she would return to him...maybe...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know its been awhile since the last chapter, but I didn't really think that I was going to add anything anyway. Its only short, but I think it turned out okay. Thank you for the favourites and follows! **

**I forgot to leave a disclaimer last time so..**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters, not in this universe anyway...**

Just as the door swung closed, hiding the last glimpses of his pink and yellow girl and her overly blonde hair, Mickey bounded into the room. "So boss, you finally decided to join us then?", angrily glaring at the Doctor, nothing compared to his own Oncoming Storm glare though scary non the less. Looking around the console room, disturbed by its unusual coldness, the low humming had a hint of sadness to its thrumming, slower than Mickey had remembered. "Where's Rose?", he'd finally noticed they were alone, "She wants a word with you, and I don't blame her after your little disappearing act back there, watch out she slaps like a real Tyler woman".  
The Doctor stayed completely silent. Ghosting his hands across the Tardis controls he listened to Mickey only looking up when he heard the other mans shoes move across the grating and then the resulting thud of him landing in the jumpseat.

"She's gone". His voice was hard, expression barred and empty reflecting just what he felt inside. Empty.  
After the Time War he had found himself alone with all his pent up self hatred at what he had done, he'd destroyed his people, his planet and now he was completely alone. The space in his head where he used to hear them was like a the void, he often sifted through it, reaching to the far corners of the void to try and hear anything, any sign that he wasn't the last. His head stayed quiet. But then he'd found a pink and yellow girl in a basement that he'd just been about to blow sky high. She'd seeped into the cracks in both of his hearts and branded herself there, completely without his permission. This small fragile human with all her trust saw past the armour of his leather jacket, looked into his blue eyes and healed him. She had been his remedy to healing the scars left by the War. The Doctor and his remedy.

"Who's gone?", bringing him out of his reverie finally taking the time to take a glance at Mickey the idiot - nicknamed appropriately- who now had his feet propped up against the TARDIS's central control panel; she hummed unhappily at this, but was still too hung up on her Bad Wolf leaving to care very much. Their eyes met at the moment, the Doctor quickly looked back down at his hands Mickeys gaze lingered on his face. "Oh", was all he got in response.

* * *

The crowd bustled along behind her, another typical day, people rushing to and from work either going to their lunch breaks or rushing back to the office. She imagined herself as one of those people, sitting in an office block sorting through documents at a computer. Sighing she rubbed her hands over her face trying to clear the last remaining evidence of her earlier outbreak at him. She'd only just gotten the job at Hendricks let alone a proper job, with no A levels to her name and no past experience they'd very nearly not hired her, but they were desperate.

What if she went back and studied harder? What if she achieved something for herself? Got a job, a real one, she wouldn't be just a shop girl. She'd be a woman who didn't just laze around and fawn after men who she knew she couldn't have. Could she do it? Leave him and find a life for herself, a life that strictly didn't include travelling through all of time and space. A life without a particular skinny man in a brown pinstriped suit and the most amazing chestnut hair.

The wind was cold and harsh, her hair whipping across her face as she looked over the Thames, it hadn't struck her before she walked out that the TARDIS may not even have landed back home. Thankfully for her it had.

She remembered the look on his face as she left him standing there, hands buried in his bigger on the inside pockets, she thought she'd seen him cry. Just a single tear. She pushed the hope that he may actually miss her away. Why would he miss her? He didn't seem to mid leaving her,in 18th century France, stranded on a space ship, so why would he care if she left him? Hadn't he already proved to her that she was no more than just just another in a long line of companions, he'd already found a suitable replacement in all her french skirts and perk bosom, so maybe it was good to leave.  
Leave before she was in too deep.

She was already in too deep, drowning in the love and despair that surrounded her. She knew that he cared for her, in his own special way, she just thought he cared more than he apparently did. If he really cared he would have stopped her from leaving, wouldnt he?  
Letting out another sigh, this one out of exhaustion, she lifted herself up off of the bench she had found and started walking. Where to? She didn't know.

* * *

Tick. Tock . Tick. Tock

It had been 5 hours 23 minutes and 18 seconds. 19 seconds. 20...  
She still hadn't returned.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock

* * *

Standing with her back against a cold brick will, she stared at the blue box. Every so often taking a peak at her watch, the two hands moving agonizingly slowly.  
Her watch made it 5 hours and 29 minutes after she'd stepped out of those very doors, the seconds passed slower now.

* * *

Tick. Tock

Time was up.

* * *

She watched from the shadows as the box dematerialized, saying her silent goodbye.


End file.
